paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Night (Song Article)
Heya guys! My very first Christmas Carol Article is finally here! Whoa...Merry Christmas Eve guys and Christmas Day will begin tomorrow, I'm so excited! XD As for I planned this, I decided this would be like a family thing, well you know what I mean, because my second human OCs will be there too as well. Enjoy, guys and Merry Christmas to all of us! This song article/ Christmas Carol version belongs to Xavierthespecialvet The Spirit of Christmas Begins Here... It was all snowing at Adventure Bay as the endless snow continue to pour down from the sky. People we're all excited about this holiday, especially when the spirit of the Christmas is right around the corner, and still, they would even feel it like it was just close. As for now, it was at evening and still, the endless snow continue to rain over them. The Silverpaw Family, now inside the Lookout which is now decorated with Christmas lights, tinsels, and everything about it. The Christmas Tree was finally now decorated as it looked beautiful. Lights all over the ceiling begin to glow, even at outside. Yet, another one of those things they remembered is that day when they were joined as one...one family... "We got the Lookout looking great guys. Especially with the Christmas Tree. Reminds me when we we're kids." said Ryder, now at the age of 23, looked around inside the living room. "Yeah. I thought so too. Christmas is really is one of my favorite holidays, and it'll be coming over us tomorrow." said Katie, now at the age of 22 as she went over her husband and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "And speaking of kids." The couple clenched their hands each other as they walked up to the kids as their hands clenched each other. There, they saw the two babies resting on their cribs. And by babies, I mean, twins. The parents both smiled, watching the one year old twins staring at their parents and they stretching arms. Ryder and Katie chuckled as they grab them each. Katie grabbed Esther and Ryder grabbed Aldin. The twins were both carried by their arms and as they look at their parents, they can't help it but gave their twin children friendly smiles. "I hope you enjoy Christmas as much as we do, twins." said Ryder, smiling happily at his twin son while he placed him at his lap. "Soon, by tomorrow, you twins will grandeur by Christmas itself." noted Katie. The family both went to their family couch as they sat. Soon, Xavier went in after he was outside. He then joined to his family as the parents were comforting their twin children. "I see you had some family time as I knew." "Yeah, and glad we did." chuckled Ryder, after he glanced at his older brother. Xavier couldn't help but laugh a bit. He then joined to his family as he sat beside his younger brother. "Boy...two weeks left after Christmas. It was really snowing at outside." To their response, Katie giggled a little. "I know right? It's been hardly for me to wait for this." "Yeah, I agree with that. What even's more special, the twins will finally celebrate their first Christmas with us." said Ryder, as he keeps an eye over his twin children. "Well, You know what reminds us when we we're kids?" asked Xavier, as Ryder and Katie glanced to him. "What?" "That song we used to sing back when." Suddenly, the two flashed up their minds as they remembered something....Something for a very long time they knew when Ryder and Katie were 10 year olds. "Yeah...I remember it, even now." said Ryder, before he let out a dreamy sigh. "Me too...It's been some time since I hardly remember it. But I do now." said Katie, smiling a bit. "In that case, why not we sing it to our twins. I think they're ready to sleep." informed Ryder, after he glanced to his twin children again. "That's a great idea, Ryder. It'll be comforting as we can do." said Katie, before she gave him a kiss to his cheek. The three grown-ups nodded as Ryder finally said to the twins. "Twins, we hope you'll a good night sleep. Because the last you will know was this very special song that it'll make you feel comfortable." As their voice begin too join once again, as they will comfort the twins within this song... Ryder and Xavier: Silent night.....~ Holy night....~ All is calm....~ All is bright...~ Katie: Round yon virgin, mother and child...~ Holy infant, tender and mild...~ All Three of them: Sleep in heavenly peace.......~ Sleep in heavenly peace....~ As the twins hearing beautiful, sweet, and comforting voices, they both yawn....and soon, their eyelids begin to droop down, until their were shut. Now they are sleeping... The three of them watch them sleeping with smiles drawn to their faces. The parents carefully stood up, as they walk up to their cribs....carefully putting them down to the sheets. As they finally let go, the father whispered to them as they sleep peacefully. "Sleep well, twins and advance Merry Christmas." Outside of the Lookout, The pups now went into their puphouses. They we're now in their preteens as they were growing up. All of them changed, as puberty took over them but they barely had a hard time. All of them we're sleeping...except from the two pups... "Hey fireboy." said Everest as she came by the firepup's doghouse. She went over to Marshall as she gave him a small smile. The two of them are now in relationship, as they are now a couple with a hint of love of fire and ice. "Hey, icygirl. You ok?" asked the dally as he raised his brow and as usual, he gave her a cute, friendly smile. "Actually, I'm a little cold. Is it bad...if I join you?" said the husky, shivering a bit. Not to mention, it was ironic that the snowpup herself always felt the cold, even in snowy days. The Dalmatian barely blushed as almost as his firetruck, before he came over and nuzzled her a bit. "Not at all, Everest. Of course, you join and stay with me if you want." "Thank you, Marshall." said Everest before she licked him...Not to mention, a little icy which made Marshall shiver a bit. The two pups both went into the firepup's puphouse. As they were inside, Everest was still shivering a little and apparently, Marshall noticed her, but he never felt worried when she was at her side. "Still cold, Ev? Then let me make you feel warm." He then nuzzled her comfortably and lovingly. Everest nuzzled him back as she felt warm fur of the firepup himself. Marshall then licked her cheek, and then, her back fur. Everest felt so relaxed that she felt his fur was a little...hot as she enveloped by like a small burnflame. "I guess you're more than just a firepup..." Marshall chuckled as he replied back. "And I know you're more than just a snowpup." He then smiled as he looked into her eyes...her beautiful eyes. And he then turned his attention to the pouring snow outside. "You know, the snow and the silence reminds me when I was a little." Everest raised her brow as she glanced to Marshall. "Really?" "Yeah..." said Marshall before let out a dreamy sigh. "In fact, I felt nostalgic to the song Ryder and Xavier sang that song to me when I was a little pup." "Yeah, but what song?" asked the husky. Marshall then glanced at her before he kissed her cheek and a smile was drawn at his face. "You don't have to know. Now let me do the work, my Husky." Needless to say, Everest's response was a lick to his cheek. "Go ahead, my Dally." Marshall: Silent night....~ Holy night...~ Son of God....~ Love's pure light...~ Upon hearing her love's voice singing, she then smiled widely. "Now I know, Marshall..." Everest: Radiant beams from thy holy face...~ With the dawn of redeeming grace...~ Marshall and Everest: Jesus, Lord at thy birth....~ Jesus, Lord at thy birth... "There, you see." said the Dalmatian, smiling proudly. "You finally know." "I'm glad I am too. Good night, Marshall..." whispered Everest as she closed her eyes and went into the deep sleep. "Good night, Everest..." whispered Marshall as he licked her cheek and joins with his love into the deep sleep as the two of them had smiles drawn at their faces. The couple slept side by side, enveloping the warmness between love and happiness. Back from the grown-ups, they went outside as they wore their winter clothes. The snow was still pouring as some of them landed at their heads and faces. Smiles drawn, Ryder, Katie, and Xavier walk up and looked at the town, which was now a small privileged city. "Days gone by as I even wanted to see the town like this." said Xavier as he observed the town. It was all decorated with Christmas lights, glowing and flashing from afar with their own styles. "Tell me about it. Now Adventure Bay is fully decorated. It really is beautiful from here." noted Katie as she observed the city as well. "Yeah, I guess all of us are all ready for Christmas, huh?" said Ryder as he glanced to his wife and older brother. They both glanced at each other and they nodded. All of the sudden, an small aurora shows up at the sky. The three of them looked at as the aurora continued to dance like a never-ending glow. "Whoa...Look at that aurora..."said Katie while she looked up at it and it awed her "Yeah, it's beautiful. Since then we're outside, how about we put this to a finish here?" asked Ryder. "Of course. I've been wanted to do that." chuckled Xavier. "I guess we both are. Let's do this..." said Katie. The three souls joined up as the spirit of Christmas silently coming through them as they sang once again. Ryder: Silent night....~ Holy night...~ Shepherds quake....~ At the sight....~ Katie: Glories stream from Heaven above....~ Xavier: Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah....~ All Three: Christ the savior is born......~ Christ the savior is born....~ The three of them had their voice ended faintly as they stopped. They felt like the Christmas spirit was coming inside their souls. Needless to say, they both went back inside the Lookout. As the days gone by, the endless spirits of Christmas will shower down, and by the time when celebrate Christmas Day by tomorrow, it'll be miracle for all their lives....Category:Christmas Song Category:Fanon Category:Songs Category:Christmas Specials Category:Song Articles